


Lost Shoe

by smallpriince



Series: Kurooaka Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chasing, Graffiti, M/M, lost bag, lost shoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo finds an amazing place to create a masterpiece but someone beats him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rushed sorry!!!

Kuroo hummed lightly as he walked down the street, trying not to make too much noise with the cans of spray paint in his bag. Earlier that day he had passed a building with a wall that had recently been painted over. Completely blank and open to many opportunities. But, of those many choices, he decided on overly specific cats. 

Turning the corner, Kuroo gasped in both distress and surprise. He was met with someone already painting over the previously beautifully blank wall. Their back was turned towards him so the person’s face could not be seen. From what Kuroo could see, he had black hair that looked purposefully messy and was slightly smaller than himself. 

Deciding, for whatever reason, Kuroo watched from the corner, trying not to make his presence known. Their motions were very fluid, purposeful. The figure only had 3 cans of spray paint with him, one black, one white, and one green. Even though there was limited lighting, it looked as though he was just writing sloppy words, but, when he stepped back to look at his own work, Kuroo could see the entirety. 

“Buy one get one free,” Kuroo read off the wall. It was definitely something. Kuroo laughed slightly under his breath. Not that he would admit it, Kuroo thought it was interesting to watch them work. 

Looking back over, it did not seem the person was quite done yet. They reached down to grab the black. Uncapping it, they gave the can a few quick shakes before grabbing a stencil and getting to work again. Kuroo, against his better judgment, started to get closer slowly as to not disturb the person.

Suddenly, the other man stood up and whipped around to look at Kuroo, obviously spotting him. He had a bandanna covering the lower half of his face. He stared at Kuroo for a few moments before bolting in the opposite direction.   


“Hey wait!” Kuroo yelled, dropping his bag to follow him. They seemed to know the area well, judging by the way they seemed to avoid every obstacle with ease. Just as Kuroo almost caught up with the person, they vaulted a chain fence. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, you don’t understand,” Kuroo ranted to both of his roommates, grabbing the milk carton from the fridge and drinking out of it, ignoring Kenma’s ‘don’t do that it’s gross’. Kuroo walked over to the couch where Kenma and Bokuto were sitting, bringing the milk with him. He sighed before continuing, “I lost both an amazing opportunity and my bag.”  


“You can always buy more spray paint,” Kenma said, eyes glued to his phone. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kuroo could see that Kenma was texting Shoyo stock images of people eating salad. 

“Yeah bro! Lighten up.  Do you know who it was?” Bokuto asked nudging Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“No idea. I didn’t even get to see the final product! He ran away before finishing,” Kuroo said, shaking his head.

“Well, now you have a mission,” Bokuto said, grinning and raising his arm.   


“What are you talking about?” Kenma said, finally looking away from the screen.  


“You have to find this guy and get him to finish,” Bokuto said matter of factly. 

“I’ll have to save that for another time, Bo. First, I have to get my bag back, if no one’s taken it or threw it away,” Kuroo responded.   


 

* * *

 

“You lost your shoe?” Oikawa asked, scanning over the figure in his doorway.   


“I lost it when I jumped over the fence while running away,” Akaashi groaned, stepping through the door before taking off his shoe.  


“How does that even happen, Kei-chan?” Oikawa asked closing the door.   


“I don’t know, but it did. Is Sugawara here?” Akaashi asked, stepping into the living room.  


“In here,” Suga called from the kitchen before continuing, “tell us what happened.”  


“Okay so you guys already know what I planned to paint right? Well I wasn’t able to finish because some bed head guy saw me so I ran. Luckily, I knew my way around, but, the guy caught on quickly so I had to jump the fence and that’s where I lost my shoe,” Akaashi said slumping against the back of the couch. 

“Yikes, you can always buy new shoes,” Suga said, leaning against the door frame.   


“They were the good ones, my favorites. The black one I painted stars on and Oikawa insisted I also painted an alien on them, I’ll go back tomorrow to get it,” Akaashi said moving his hands around as if it would help prove his point.   


“Aliens are cool though!” Oikawa protested beside him.  


“Sure they are, honey,” Suga hummed, sinking back into the kitchen.   


“They so are, Kou-chan!”  


Akaashi sighed and rolled his eyes as the two went back and forth, debating if aliens were cool or not. Sadly, this was not an uncommon argument.   


 

* * *

 

Kuroo stared at the unfinished piece before him. He already grabbed his bag that had, surprisingly, not been thrown away or taken. It looked like it would have been very interesting. The stencil was still there and it looked like it was supposed to be packaged fish but instead of fish had people.    


Turning around, he saw familiar hair, purposefully messy and black.   


“Hey wern’t you here yesterday?” Kuroo asked. The shorter male looked as if he was about to run before Kuroo continued, “ _If_ you are, I just wanted to say, I want to see what this would look like completed, just saying.”   


“ _If_ you are bedhead guy, why did you chase me?” The other stood his ground. 

“ _If_ you are the person who started this, why did you come back in daylight?”  


“To get my shoe,” The person in question said, obviously embarrassed at the statement, “ _If_ you are bedhead guy, why did you come back?”  


“I left my bag,” Kuroo said lifting it up to show him.   


“What’s your name? So I can stop referring to you as bedhead guy,” Purposefully messy hair guy said.  


“Kuroo Tetsurou. And you are?”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add chapters but idk yet
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Hmu on my tumblr smallpriince


End file.
